


The Loss of Innocence

by Silver_Flair



Series: Creative Writing [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Based off of one of my own prompts, Chapter 1 of A Compilation of Ideas I'll (Probably) Never Use, Help, How Do I Tag, I might make this into a longer story, Kinda, Please read, There's still hope though, This Is Sad, Tragedy, i wrote this instead of working, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: I wrote this for my Creative Writing class, here is the prompt:Random: Write any story you made, make it original! (300-400 words)This is a 1235 word short story of the loss of innocence and hope.Any constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you for taking your time to read (and write a review.)





	The Loss of Innocence

**The Loss of Innocence**

 

    When I was a young child, my rose-tinted glasses were ripped off my face in brutal honesty by none other than my beloved mother, forever changing me as I was confronted with the revelation of my family’s true purpose.

    It had all started on the day I hid in my room crying, because of my father’s sudden and rather brutal death. My mother had approached me, her silver eyes dry, and a weary smile upon her softly wrinkling lips. She had held me close, pressing my ear against her slowly beating heart, as she explained to me what would eventually become my future. “Your father was a strong man, but there was one thing he could not defeat, and that, little star, was fear itself, not his own, but instead the fear of others. You see, our families are different; we are the protectors, this world’s hidden knights clocked in black and starlight, and for that reason, we are hunted.” 

    I had looked up at her in confusion, unknowing of the regret this question would cause for the rest of my life. “What do you mean Mother?” 

    “Do you ever wonder why you wake up with flowers in your hair? Do you wonder of the animals you see, that others take as imagination, and childish fantasies? They are the dreams of the people, of every living being. We protect the rest of the world from these creatures, both the good and bad.” She looks up at my ceiling, covered in stars that were painted by my deceased father. “We were born from the stars, born with the light in our eyes, filled with the hope of the future and every regret of the past.”

    I had furrowed my eyebrows as my mother’s grip around me tightened more and more as she spoke. “Regrets of the past?”

    “There is a reason, my daughter, of our existence. Long ago, some called us angels, others as silver-eyed demons. Some named us merciful gods, and others as cruel monsters. When we’re born, we have grey eyes, much like you do. Yet when we reach the age of ten, our future is taken, and in its place is the future someone else would have had. There is a reason my little star, for why you never have those so-called nightmares you hear of from your friends. You see, we will never have nightmares of our own, instead we take upon the nightmares of others.” 

    During that moment, I had felt something inside me change, something was about to be taken away, something that I knew, somehow, could never be returned.

    “My daughter, there’re are hundreds of families like ours spread around the world, and we have only one purpose in life,” My mother had looked down at me, her long hair slipping from where it rested on her shoulders to form a curtain of glowing gold around the both of us. “For each nightmare a dreamer is injured in, we take those injuries into us. That is why you wake up to find marks of my body, and your family’s bodies as well, but that’s not all. For the last reason, our final purpose, is the most important one of all, one that we have no ability to fight against.”

    I remember a feeling of unexplainable fear and dread of the secret I was being told. “Stop! I don’t wanna know, I don’t want to know!” I had screamed, wiggling desperately in an attempt to flee from the truth, a truth I knew deep down I could not escape.

    My Mother had grabbed my arms in her thin hands, I vividly remember the bruises that had bloomed on my skin the next day, her jaw clenched in rage, but it was not at me, never at me. “You cannot escape the truth, no matter how much you wish too, there is no place, no way, to hide from this! This future that I foretell, the future that has already happened to thousands of our family members in the past, will without a doubt occur to you and your descendants as well. So, don’t you think it’s better to understand what’s happening, than to journey into the rest of your life blind?” She had let go of my arms, instead holding my face so my frightened eyes met her desperate ones, ones pled with me to  _ understand _ .

    I had fallen silent, my attempts to escape had stilled as the desperation of my mother reached me. Looking back, I had fully realized the gravity of the situation, and in answer to my mother, I had nodded my head. I did not want to be walking blind and deaf.

    She had smiled, the most sorrowful, breathtaking smile I had ever, and would ever see. “When we die, our soul journey’s to a special place we call the Sea of Stars, in this place we are eternally at rest, for we have done what we were meant to do. You, my beloved daughter, will begin your journey to the Sea of Stars as the age of ten, most likely, you will have already died by time your 40th birthday arrives. I have already told you of the injuries and pain, and because of the pain you’re in, because of the hopelessness you will feel; you will begin to hate the world, and all that resides within it, but it will continue, and your pain will never end until your death.” My mother had then taken a breath, as if to prepare  _ herself _ for what she was about to say. “You will bear a child, or children, and watch as they grow up, knowing their future will be the same as yours, and you will be the one to tell them of why their father is dead, for the father always dies first, and why their family has no tears left to shed. You, no matter how much I-you wish against it, will be the one to show them the cruelty of the world. My child, your father has died, I will die, you will die, your children, and your children’s children will die by the nightmare of another. We will take the death meant for another, for the one who dreams it, and die in their place. This is how it has always been, and this is how it will always be, until the world comes to the end, and life is no more.”

    I remember my breath catching, disbelief filling me, there was no way. “You’re lying, you have to be lying” I had sobbed in denial, even though I knew, without a doubt, that she was not.

    My mother’s eyes had glistened with tears she would never again shed. “You already know I am not, but my little star, know this. Even when there is no hope left in this world, remember that you will join the Sea of Stars, and will never again feel the pain of another.”

    I had cried that day, for the future I would never achieve, for the dreams I had that would never be, I had cried for the loss of innocence, and hope; I cried because I knew the truth, that my mother was who I would become, and who I had always been.

 

    When my mother died a few years later by nightmares, I did not, and would never again, shed a single tear.


End file.
